dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadida/Chance/1
Introduction A Fun and quite easy build early on, though gets harder at higher levels due to lack of good equipment and spells. Characteristics Soft Caps In Depth * Vitality: A nice idea to scroll if you can afford it. Might want to consider raising it when Chance is 3:1 or 4:1. * Wisdom: One of the most important stats for this build, definately a must scroll. * Strength: No real need to scroll, but might be needed to equip certain weapons and as long as you have the cash then there's no harm in it. * Intelligence: Same as with Strength really, though it does have a slight extra use as it boosts Bush Fires damage. Scroll if you can afford it, otherwise there's no need. * Chance: Sadida's have okay Chance soft caps. You shouldn't worry too much about scrolling Chance immediately, though if you plan to fully scroll all your stats it is advised to get it done first. * Agility: Always useful for the dodge rolls. You should aim to scroll when you get the kamas to. Raising Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Chance to 100. # Raise Chance to 200. # Either keep raising Chance or raise Vitality or Wisdom. Spells Spell Descriptions Raising Spells * Tear (at lvl 11) lvl 5 * The Block (summon) (at lvl 21) lvl 5 * The Sacrificial Doll (at lvl 31) lvl 5 * Sylvan Power (at lvl 41) lvl 5 * Soothing Bramble (at lvl 44) lvl3 * The Inflatable (at lvl 54) lvl 5 * The Tree of Life (at lvl 60) lvl 4 * Knowledge of Dolls (at lvl 70) lvl 5 * The Tree of Life (at lvl 74) lvl 5 * Soothing Bramble (at lvl 79) lvl 4 * Insolent Bramble (at lvl 90) lvl 5 * The Ultra-Powerful (summon) (at lvl 101) lvl 5 * Tear (at lvl 106) lvl 6 * The Block (summon) (at lvl 111) lvl 6 * Soothing Bramble (at lvl 116) lvl 6 * The Sacrificial Doll (at lvl 121) lvl 6 * Knowledge of Dolls (at lvl 131) lvl 6 * Sylvan Power (at lvl 136) lvl 6 * The Tree of Life (at lvl 141) lvl 6 * The Inflatable (at lvl 154) lvl 6 * The Madoll (summon) (at lvl 169) lvl 6 * Insolent Bramble (at lvl 190) lvl 6 * Sadida Dopple (at lvl 200) lvl 5 * You can spend any left over Spell Points on anything you'd like. Leveling Guide There is a general leveling guide for all classes here. * lvl 1-20: Train in Incarnam (Demonic Roses, Crabs and then later Prepubescent Chafers work best). * lvl 21-40: Train on things such as Crackrocks, Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds and Blops. Equipment Sets * lvl 1-20: If you can afford it, use a Young Adventurer Set. If not, use Boon Set or failing that go for Blue Piwi Set. * lvl 21: Use a Moskito Set with the rest of the slots filled with the Farmer Set and/or maybe the Ergot Mina. When you reach lvl 37 try and work on Akwadala Set pieces. * lvl 43: Use the Akwadala Set. (The Akwadala set offers much more chance then the gobkool set and you can were it earlier, keep it till you get turtle set. And if you want 8 AP earlier, get your rank up to 3 and were the shield with a Kamasutras amulet, if you find the chance has lowered too much just balance it out with a good blue scaraleaf ring). * lvl 55: Use the Gobkool Set. * lvl 60: Use the Gobkool Set with a Gelano . * lvl 60: Members: Get the full Turtle Set and maybe with the rest of the slots filled with Indigo Blop Set pieces, or Vice-Versa. * lvl 80: Members: Wear the Royal Indigo Blop Set,with the rest of the slots filled up with the Turtle Set, with any ring of your choice. Fighting * Probably the best thing to do, in any battle, is to start off by casting Soothing Bramble then using Tear. * After that, when Soothing Bramble wears off, try summoning The Block (summon) to "squat" down next to your opponent(s). * After that, if your Block is taking alot of damage, use Sylvan Power on the Block to create a "Super Block". * Then, get in alignment with your enemy(s) and then you can use Tear. * When Sylvan Power wears off, summon another Block after that to help just incase the opponent(s) gets a critical hit(s) and then your Soothing Bramble should have re-charged, so then just repeat the process that we just went over. Preference * At lvl 43 there comes two decent sets, Gobkool Set and Akwadala Set. * The Gobkool Set has the added bonus of Agility, which is always nice, wheras the Akwadala Set has more Chance, Vitality and gives an extra MP. Overall, it just comes down to how you play, most do go for Akwadala Set. * At lvl 50, you can use the Indigo Blop Set, which has good chance, vitality & +Summons * At lvl 60, you can go with the Turtle Set, which is pretty rare, but still high in chance. * At lvl 80, try and obtain the Royal Indigo Blop Set, which goes well with the rest of the slots filled with the Turtle Set. Other Chance Sadida Builds * Sadida/Chance * Sadida/Chance/2 Comments & Questions If you want to discuss anything or talk about the build, please feel free to leave comments on the discussion page.